Mr. Barron
Mr. Barron is the main antagonist of the 2016 film Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. He is based on Dr. Golan in books, however, unlike in the book, Dr. Golan, his real name and his alias as psychiatrist is swapped: While in the book, Dr. Golan is his real name, here, his real name is Mr. Barron and Dr. Golan is his psychiatrist disguise instead. Other differences include the gender of his psychiatrist disguise. Whereas the character's psychiatrist disguise in book is male, in film the gender of said disguise is female instead. He was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson, who also portrayed Richmond Valentine. In his disguises, he was portrayed by Asa Butterfield (In Jake's form), Rupert Everett (In John Lamont's form), who also played Prince Charming, Sloan Blackburn and Dr. Claw, and Allison Janney (In Dr. Golan's form) who also played Gladys Sharp and Ms. Grunion. Information and Background Barron is the leader of the Wights – human-like creatures that hunt and kill Peculiars with their "Peculiar" physical abilities so they can consume their eyeballs and become human again. All Wights, includes himself, were used to be Hollowgasts, invisible abominations that created as result of failed experiment to became immortals by using an Ymbryne (a Peculiar who can transform into a bird and manipulate time) done by himself and his rogue Peculiars with an unused loop in hopes of achieving immortality. Unfortunately, the experiment went wrong and they transformed into Hollows. Barron himself is among Hollowghasts that succeed in changing back into humans by consuming Peculiars' eyes (mainly children) and it is just a matter of time before he can perform his experiment again with even more Ymbrynes to became immortal. Role in the film Mr. Barron is first seen when Jake and her drugstore supervisor Shelly goes to Abe's house in her car. Then mentioned by Abe about Barron's plan on the Blackpool loop and mentioned again by Miss Peregrine when she tells Jacob "Jake" Portman about what he and the Wights tried to do in events prior to the movie. The Wights sought to make themselves immortal using the power of an Ymbryne. This experiment lead to the creation of Hollowgasts (Hollows for short), tall monsters that are invisible to most people and will attack anyone in their path. Mr. Barron himself also became a Hollowghast, but transformed back after devouring the eyeballs of other Peculiars. Since then, Mr. Barron and the Wights have been traveling between the time loops the Peculiars live in, attacking the Peculiars and devouring their eyeballs. Mr. Barron's true physical appearance was again with Jake in the cave loop entering and in Miss Peregrine's home, where he threatened to kill Jake if Miss Peregrine didn't come with him. Miss Peregrine reluctantly goes with Mr. Barron, leaving Jake and the other Peculiars to deal with the Hollow, Mr. Malthus that was approaching the home. After dealing with Malthus that attacked Miss Peregrine's home, the group stalks Mr. Barron back to his base in the Blackpool Tower in another time loop. There, they confront the Wights in their attempt to rescue Miss Peregrine and the other Ymbrynes. The battle that ensued ultimately led to Mr. Barron's demise. Mr Barron disguised himself as Jake in order to trick the others to kill him thinking he's Barron in disguise, but the plan backfired when the last of his hallows, who mistaken him for Jake, sneaks behind him, grab him and eats Barron's eyes, killing him before Jake kills the hallow. His lifeless body was left it was after the loop closed. Quotes Gallery Barron 2.jpg|Mr. Barron Barron aka Golan MPHFPC.jpg|Barron in books, though his real name is Dr. Golan. Miss-peregrines-home-for-peculiar-children-1-.jpg|Barron in his John Lamont disguise. GOLAN.png|Barron on his Dr. Golan disguise Image-1492971622.png|Barron prepares for his experiment. Image-1492972136.png|Barron begins his experiment. Image-1492986500.png|The experiment goes first good as well..... Image-1492983392.png|until it goes wrong. Image-1492987107.png|The "Hollow" transformation. Image-1492986235.png|Barron's transformation. Image-1492972869.png Image-1492988042.png Image-1492988215.png Image-1492972870.png|Then became invisible. Image-1492988837.png Image-1492990122.png|Barron and his Hollow companions eat Peculiar children eyes to rebecame humans. Image-1492992827.png|Barron begin to rebecome visible..... Image-1492993247.png|and then...... Image-1492993730.png|HUMAN. Image-1492994346.png Image-1492994730.png|But..... Image-1492995029.png|with..... Image-1492995362.png|WHITE EYES. Image-1492996247.png|Barron and some of his "Ex-Hollow" friends "enjoy" eating eyes. Image-1492996529.png|"REALLY..... Image-1492996738.png|ENJOY"! Trivia *Barron's Hollowgasts resemble Slender Man. Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Pure Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutated Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Supernatural Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutilators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Monster Master Category:Delusional